


You Don't Scare Me

by BarnesBabyDoll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesBabyDoll/pseuds/BarnesBabyDoll
Summary: He's so afraid of losing control, of "the other guy" coming out and hurting you, but you... you're not worried.





	You Don't Scare Me

“Can we discuss this?”

“We have discussed this. Several times.”

“Then how about we discuss it one more time?”

He sighs, taking your hand and leading you to the couch. He sits you down before taking his seat beside you. He keeps hold of your hand.

“I love you. I want to be able to be with you, but I won’t risk hurting you.”

“Bruce…”

“I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

You say his name again, your voice barely above a whisper.

“It’s just not safe.” He sighs, raising a hand to cup your cheek, caressing your skin with his thumb, “We’ll talk about it when I get back.”

You nod your head, reluctantly agreeing. You’d been going back and forth about the issue long before the call came in about the mission. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be gone, but the time apart was usually good for the both of you; it helped put everything into perspective.

It’s been about a week. You and Bruce when the first day without talking, but then you were talking every chance you got. It’s late when your phone starts to ring, waking you from a deep sleep, but there wasn’t really a schedule for when he could call.

“Hello?” you groan, rubbing your eyes as you sit up.

“Hey, (Y/N). Did I wake you?”

“Steve? What’s wrong?”

“We’re stuck in a Code Green.”

That has you on your feet in seconds, scrambling around the room to put on something.

“We’re coming in now. Meet us at the jet hangar.”

The call ends as you run from the apartment to the hangar. The Quinjet is just touching down as you push through the door. The bay door opens, and the team begins to file out. Most of them walk past you, giving you passing greetings. Steve comes up to you, smiling apologetically.

“What happened?”

“We don’t know. He’s calm but refuses to turn back.”

“I’ll talk to him. Go get yourself cleaned up and get some rest.”

He nods, giving you a reassuring pat on the shoulder and leaving you alone. You walk onto the jet, keeping your steps light but audible.

“Hey, big guy. Everything okay?”

Hulk looks back at you, his gaze gentle and a little sad.

“You just checking in?”

He huffs, making you smile.

“Come on, big guy. I need Bruce back.”

He shakes his head.

“Why not?”

He starts to turn away, but you move to stand in front of him.

“Stop acting like you can’t talk.”

He huffs again, mumbling something under his breath.

“You know I can’t understand you when you mumble.”

“Hulk miss you.”

“I know it’s been a while, but I haven’t seen Bruce in days. I need him back.”

He agrees, but his reluctance is obvious. You stand back as Hulk transforms back into Bruce. You wait a few moments before kneeling at Bruce’s side, putting your hands on his back and calming him. He sighs, turning and wrapping his arms around you.

“Come on.” You whisper, helping him to his feet.

Back in the apartment, he assures you that he’s okay and excuses himself to take a shower. After about ten minutes of sitting on the bed, listening to the running water, you decide to join him. Nothing has to come of it, you think as you strip off your clothes. You just want to be there for him.

You step under the water, wrapping your arms around his waist and laying your head against his back.  

“I’m okay.”

“I’m sure you are. This is for me.” You run your hands up his chest, smiling slightly as the feel of his chest hair; you’ve never gotten this close to him physically before.

“You’re doing it again.”

“What?”

“Teasing.”

“Am I?” you joke, bringing your hands back down so that your fingertips graze his hips.

“You know what you’re doing.”

“And what are you gonna do about it?”

He turns quickly, grabbing hold of your upper arms and pushing you back against the shower wall with a gentle pressure.

“Stop.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I saw his face today, and guess what: he doesn’t scare me, and neither do you.”

“You know what could happen.”

“And I know that it won’t.”

“How can you know that?”

“Because I trust you. I just wish you could trust yourself as much.”

You decide to drop the issue, but when you try to give him his space, his arm wraps around your waist and he pulls you back. He’s behind you, his lips at your ear.

“If we’re gonna do this, you have to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Never lose that faith in me.”

You turn so you can look him in the eye when you say, “Never.”

He smiles, taking your face in his hands and leaning in to kiss you. This is the sort of kiss you’ve gotten every other time you’ve pushed his limits, the only difference being that he hasn’t broken it yet. Instead, he pushes for more, turning the both of you so that your back is to the shower wall yet again. One of his hands moves to cup your chin. He raises it a bit and tilts your head away, taking his kiss down the side of your neck and across your shoulder.

His other hand moves down to your hip. Then he stoops down a bit to get a grip on your thigh. He raises it to his hip, and you can’t stop the small moan that slips between your lips when he ruts against you the first time. You’d done the dry humping thing, but this feels so different. You finally get to feel all of him, and your imagination certainly hadn’t given him enough credit.

You can feel the tip of his cock teasing your entrance.

“Bruce…”

He pulls back, scanning your face in concern, “Do you trust me?”

“Explicitly. I was just gonna tell you to hurry up.”

He laughs before simultaneously presses his lips to yours and burying himself deep inside of you. He moves nice and slow at first, careful not to work himself up too quickly. Every little sound you make encourages him to do more. Every whisper of his name, every scratch down his back spurs him on.

Your first orgasm catches you off guard, but he just groans – seeming to revel in the way your body clenches around him – and keeps going.

You don’t want him to stop, and you tell him as much. You want to see him come apart and feel him come inside of you. His release is met with a second one of your own.

You stand together under the hot water, holding onto each other and exchanging lazy kisses. He’s the first to pull away but only enough to look into your eyes. There’s a small hint of green at the edge of his irises that fades almost immediately as he looks at you.

“I love you.” He says.

You smile, wrapping your arms around his neck and drawing him closer, “I love you, too.”


End file.
